El Guerrero De La Fuerza
by Deadpool1991
Summary: Debi prestar mas atención cuando el supremo Kaio-sama de hace 15 generación me dijo sobre los años que les quedaban de vida. Aqui estoy 500 años después viajando por la galaxia sin rumbo. Bueno al menos he sido parte de sucesos importante por ejemplo...¿como se llamaba? La Fuerza, el lado oscuro.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores a mi no me pertenecer nada, ni siquiera el amor de ella xd.**

**Capítulo 1: El Inició.**

**Polis Mossa.**

TRAS UNA FUERTE BATALLA DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL, LAS FUERZAS DE LA OSCURIDAD LE LLEVABAN VENTAJAS A LOS GUERREROS DE LA LUZ. EL MAESTRO YODA BUSCABA LA MANERA DE CONTACTAR A LA ÚNICA ESPERANZA PERO, CONFORME PASABA EL TIEMPO, AQUELLA ESPERANZA PARECÍA MÁS QUE IMPOSIBLE. AGUARDANDO EN EL CENTRO MÉDICO, LOCALIZADO EN EL CINTURÓN DE ASTEROIDES POLIS MASSA, EL SENADOR ORGANA LLEGA JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO PRECISO PARA DARLE NUEVAS Y DESASTROSAS NOTICIAS AL MAESTRO JEDI...

—Disculpe Maestro Yoda.- Ante la mención de su nombre, el jedi dirigió su atención hacia el senador Organa.- Obi Wan-Kenobi hizo contacto.

—Dificil esto sera —dijo Yoda cerrando los ojos con culpa— culpable de su muerte soy.

—Maestro yoda estoy seguro que —dijo Organa tratando decirle al maestros que aquel hombre habia sacrificado su vida con gusto pero fue interrumpido.

—Recibir al maestro Kenobi debe —dijo Yoda seriamente.

—Si maestro Yoda —dijo Órgana retirándose.

**15 Minutos Después.**

**Pista de aterrizaje**

Obi Wan Kenobi bajaba de la nave con Padme Agmidala en sus brazos seguidos de los dos robots R2-D2 y C- 3PO.

La lleváremos al centró médico ¡Rapido! —dijo Órgano que habia llegado rápidamente.

El maestro Jedi se movio rápidamente y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Senador Organa ¿donde esta? —dijo Obi Wan con pesar el sentía que le debia una disculpa después de todo había matado a su aprendiz.

Organa solo nego con la cabeza, el maestro Jedi solo pudo bajar la cabeza y mirar a la joven en sus brazos— esto la va a destrozar.

**Imperio galáctico.**

El clima lluvioso con rayos y truenos se prestaba perfectamente para la entrada de Darth Sidious habia regresado a su base con el cuerpo quemado y destruido del ahora conocido Darth Vader que era llevado en una capsula de recuperación.

—Tranquilo Darth Vader te reconstruiremos mas fuerte y domináremos la galaxia, nadie podra imponerse a nosotros ni Jedis, ni guerreros —dijo Darth Sidios riendo seguro que por fin después de muchos años por fin se había desechó de esa amenaza— siempre fue un idiota y proteger a Yoda le costo la vida.

Mirando hacia atras a su aprediz inconsciente tomo una decisión esa mujer era peligrosa mientras viviera, ademas que sería extinguir completamente el recuerdo de esa persona para siempre.

—Padme Admidala ahora morirás —dijo el sith cerrando los ojos y comenzándo su tarea.

**Polis Massa.**

En la sala medica se encontraban los dos maestros Jedi, el senador y los dos robots mirando como se llevaba a cabo la operación de Padme, ademas de dar noticias.

—No puede ser maestro Yoda —dijo Obi Wan incrédulo— el era un guerraro formidable una leyenda ¿como pudo suceder?.

—Proteger a mi hizo —dijo Yoda con ojos cansados— pero cruzar a la fuerza de el no siento.

—Entonces aun hay posibilidades que este vivo —dijo Kenobi.

—Seguro no estoy, pero cosas increíble hacerle he visto —dijo Yoda sonriente.

Sonidos precedentes de R2-D2 se es cucharón.

—Si yo también creó que el amo esta vivo —dijo C-3PO.

En ese momentos el robot médico salio del quirófano ganándose la atención de todos.

—¿Como esta? —dijo Organa.

—Físicamente esta bien, pero por una extraña razón la estamos perdiéndo —dijo el robot— no sabemos por que perdió la fuerza para vivir tenemos que operar si queremos salvar al bebe.

Obi Wan se llevo una mano a su barba mientras Yoda cerro los ojos.

**Imperio**.

Mientras el que una vez fue Anakin Skywalker era operado por los robots, el emperador se encargaba de la tara prevista, el ya podia sentir como la vida de Padme se iba.

—Solo un poco mas, cuando estes muerta Darth Vader estara en él lado oscuro definitivamente —dijo Palpitene riendo— un poco mas ese maldito legado desaparecerá.

Pero entonces sucedió sin saber como o de donde una descarga como si de electricidad se tratara expulso al Sith de la mente de la joven de golpe.

—¡HAAAA! —grito el emperador tomándose la cabeza hasta que el dolor comenzó a desaparecer pero no el miedo— ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YO TE MATE!.

**Polis Massa.**

—¡HAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO—gritaba Padme mientras estaba en labores de parto.

Por su condicion se había tomándo la decisión de óperar para salvar al bebe.

—Solo un poco mas —dijo Obi Wan que estaba junto a ella.

—¡ES QUE NO PUEDO! —decia la senado entre lagrimas se supone que éste dia seria el mas feliz, ella debería tener estos dolores pero no tratando de salvar la vida de su hijo y en lugar de Obi Wan.

«Pero aqui estoy Padme, tal vez no en cuerpo por ahora, pero mi espíritu siempre esta contigo solo resistan un poco a mi regreso» dijo la voz en su mente.

—¡HAAAAA! —gritaba Padme«pero es que no puedo siento que voy. morir y también nuestro bebé.

«Te prometo que eso no sucedera, yo los protegeré ademas tu tienes el carácter para hacerlo, eso me gusto de ti —dijo la voz mientras se oia lejos«solo rompe tus limites».

—HAAAAAAAA —grito Padme mientras su signos se estabilizaban y se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe.

Yoda sonrio desde afuera como la vida regresaba a la joven— sorpresas ze tener no dejas.

—Es un niño —dijo el robot médico.

Obi Wan sonrió y tomo al bebe para mostrárselo de cerca la mujer sonrió mientras estiraba la mano y lo miraba.

—Es igual a su padre —dijo Kenobi riendo mientras sentía algo envolverse en su brazo.

—Yo creó que demasiado —dijo Padme sonriendo mientras miraba la pequeña cola— aqui te estaremos esperando mi querido Goku.

**Lugar desconocido.**

En una planeta desconocido con mucha zonas montañas estaba un hombre sentado con los ojos cerrados meditado, su apariencia era la misma que en sus años de gloria, solo pequeñas rastros de cansancio en los ojos.

Por suerte el habia logrado interceptar a Palpitane antes que matara a Padme y su hijo, aunque le habia costado que superan que seguía vivo, pero salvar a la senadora el lo importante para el saiyajin.

—Por fin Padme esta bien —dijo el hombre abriendo los ojos — eso me dará tiempo mientras recuerdo como llegamos a ests situación ¿por que Anakin? —dijo el Goku recordando como inició todo esto.

**Hola a todos aqui Deadpool2591 trayendo esta idea loca para una historia acompañado por este pequeño prólogo, y si yo se que su reacción sera que es esto.**

**bueno la idea de estuvo sonando en la cabeza desde hace unas semanas que vi todas la películas con Lady y nos gusto tanto que dijimos por que no, pero queremos saber que opinan ustedes.**

**tambien se que hay muchas cosas que no entienden pero todo sera contestado en el próximo episodio toda la historia sera en el pasado para llegar a este punto.**

**Siempre y cuando le den apoyo a ests prólogo, sin mas me despido y nos vemos.**


	2. Episodio Z: El emisario

**Descargó de responsabilidad Dragón Ball es propiedad de akira Toriyama y Star Wars de George Lucas o Disney xd ya no se sabe.**

**EPISODIO Z: EL EMISARIO DE LA FUERZA**

**Multiverso de Zeno-sama.**

**Universo 7.**

**Planeta de Bills.**

—¡WHISSS! — fue el grito que resono en una gran parte del planeta proveniente del dios destructor de aquel universo— ¿donde diablos se metio? sabe que es hora de irnos a revisar los planetas.

El dios estaba mas que impaciente por comenzar con sus labores, claro que no era por cumplir su responsabilidad como dios destructor al menos no la principal razón.

—Señor Bills ya desperto —dijo Whiss caminando a el con su rostro calmado como siempre.

—Whiss donde te metiste, tenemos que ir a buscar comida deliciosa —dijo Bills.

—Señor sabe que en todos estos años no hemos encontrado comida como la que la señora Bulma nos daba —dijo el angel suspirando.

—Lo se, ¿que sistemas no hemos visitado? —dijo el gato.

—Nos quedan algunos pero definitivamente ningúno como la tierra repito —dijo Whiss.

—Entonces por que no la visitamos, tal vez encontramos algo delicioso de nuevo, si no la destruire —dijo Bills.

—Jojojo señor Bills usted sabe que hay un pequeño detalle por la que no puede hacer eso —dijo Whiss.

—¡QUE!, yo soy Bills el dios destructor del universo 7 ¿por que no podria? —dijo el gato morado.

Pero antes que el ángel pudiera responder.

—¡Hola! —dijo una voz conocido.

—¡HAAAAA! ¡DEMONIOS GOKU POR QUE NO AVISAS! —grito Bills.

—Jeje, lo siento señor Bills —dijo el saiyajin con su clásica sonrísa.

—Oh Goku cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Como has estado?—dijo Whiss saludando al saiyajin que ahora vestía con un Gi color azul; listón blanco a la cintura y pantalon, un tanto holgado, en tonalidad oscura. Algo sumanete diferente a su habitual Gi naranja con el emblema de la tortuga.

—Bien, pero he estado aburrido en la tierra así que pense que podrian entrenarme —dijo Goku.

—Ni hablar Goku estamos ocupados ahora, ¿por que no vas a entrenar con Vegeta? —dijo Bills.

—No puedo —dijo Goku con una mueca— Enma Daio Sama ya no me deja ir hasta que muera.

—Bueno eso es difil Goku, apenas has vivido una fracción de tus años —dijo Whiss

—Ni menciones eso, Whiss. No se como ese anciano fue capaz de cederte su vida ¡PONIENDO EN RIESGO MI EXISTENCIA!— exclamo el dios siendo ignorado por ambos.

—Jejeje...

— ¿Y por que Enma te prohibio ir?.— interrogo el angel al saiyan..

—Bueno Vegeta y yo nos emocionamos de mas y por usar todo nuestros poder hicimos destrozos en el paraíso y el infierno —dijo Goku rascándose la mejilla— incliso me amenazo con llevarme a Milk si regreso.

—Ya veo, pero de todas formas Goku no le veo el propósito a seguir entrenandote, ya que lo haz culminando —dijo Whiss— no tengo nada que enseñarte al menos que hayas cambiado de opinion y desees ser el próximo destructor.

—No señor Whiss, sabe que nunca podria hacer ese trabajo —dijo Goku negándo con la cabeza.

—Entonces no insistas, vámonos Whiss —dijo Bills tomando el hombro del angel.

Goku suspiro en derrota y saco un boton de su gi— bien creo que tendre que ir con Zen-chan tal vez tenga alguna misión.

Las orejas de Bills se movieron al instante mientras se lanzaba contra el saiyajin y lo tomaba del cuello.

—Ni te atrevas Goku a molestar a Zeno-sama, demonios.—farfullo el dios.— bien, vendras con nosotros —dijo al momento en que el saiya celebraba su victoria.

—¿Y a donde vamos? ¿hay gente fuerte? —dijo Goku.

—Callate Goku...¿Whiss a donde vamos? —dijo Bills.

—Dejeme ver si encuentro algo interesante —dijo el ángel mirando su báculo por unos momentos hasta que una expresión de sorpresa llego a su rostro.

—¿Que pasa? ¿algo interesante? —dijo Goku

—Vaya... esto es sumamente fortuito y en extremo sorprendente. —exclamo el angel con asombro.

—Ya deja de hablar y di que fue lo que descubriste.— ordeno Bills fastidiado.

—Señor Bills, disculpe que lo corrija pero, ¿Como puedo explicar las novedades si me ha pedido ya no hablar?.— expreso Whiss con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero... —dijo el dios en un tono adversivo.

—Jojojojo... en efecto, lo se.—rio fuertemente provocando que el dios solo jalara de sus orejas. Mientras tanto Goku, que ya habia mantenido silencio por un buen rato, asomo por encima del hombro del angel para mirar lo que el habia avistado

.—¿Que encontraste Whiss? ¡Dime que es un unverso con oponentes poderosos!.— el angel nego para asombro de ambos espectadores.—ahhhh... que mal.

—Lamento decepsionarle Goku, pero no fue eso lo que capto mi atencion... fue...— decia el angel siendo interrumpido por el dios.

—Dilo de una maldita vez, Whiss... hasta parece que encontraste algo sumante asombroso!.— exclamo el dios tambien observando por encima el baculo.

—Me he encontrado con la novedad de la existebcia de cuatro universos totalmente nuevos.

—Bueno, eso si es asombroso.— dijo Bills.

—¡GENIAL!— exclamo Goku golpeando su palma con el puño cerrado

—Tambien a mi me es de sorpresa. Hacia eones que no se creaba un conjunto de universos de la nada. Zeno-Sama de ambos tiempos deben estar muy creativos ultimamente.— explico Whiss golpeando levemente su menton con el indice.

—Tenemos que ir a conocerlos ahora —dijo Goku.

—Tranquilo velocista, ¿podemos entrar verdad Whis? —dijo Bills a su angel.

—Yo creó que no habrá problema, si hechamos un vistazo y no intervenimos —dijo Whiss.

—Bien, Goku si vendrás con nosotros quiero que te comportes, te quedarás junto a nosotros todo el tiempo entendido —dijo Bills.

—Si lo prometo señor Bills —dijo Goku.

—Bien entonces vamos —dijo Bills, recibiendo el asentimiento de su ángel y con eso los tres desapareción en un luz.

Así Los tres recorrieron los cuatro universos nuevos, encontrándose apuntó de entrar en el ultimo, lo primero que pudieron notar es que eran muy diferentes al resto, de hecho parecia que estos estaban destinados a otro tipo de crecimiento y desarrollo para sus habitantes, lo segundó que Goku noto es que había podido detectar ningúna energía poderosa, si la gente poseía ki, solamente era el necesario para sobrevivir lo que no les permitirá usarlo como en su universo, por otro lado en lo científico se habian visto beneficiados ya que se podía ver muchas naves voladores tanto en el espacio como en los planetas.

—Bah, estos universos son aburridos —dijo Bills bostezando— incluso tengo ganas de destruir algunos planetas.

—Temo que no puede hacer eso aquí o en los otros tres señor, dudo que a Zeno-sama le agrade —dijo Whiss sonriendo— todo parece indicar que han tomado otros factores para creación de este.

—Tal vez ya se canso de idiotas que intentan ser mas fuertes uno que otro —dijo Bills mirando al saiyajin.

—¿Quien yo? —dijo Goku apuntandose confundido— pero señor Bills usted destruye planetas.

—¡Pero es mi trabajo idiota! —grito Bills— ya vámonos de aqui.

El saiyajin asintió era verdad no había nada interesante en este lugar, el saiyajin estaba listo para irse cuando lo sintio.

—Goku que ya nos vamos apresuraste —dijo Bills para girar y ver al hombre distraido mirando a todas partes— Goku te estoy hablando.

—¿No lo sienten? —dijo Goku.

El dios y ángel se miraron confundidos —¿Que cosa Goku?.

—No se como explicarlo es una energía —dijo el saiyajin.

—Es una persona —dijo Bills.

—No, no es una persona, es como una energía la siento en todo en el entorno —dijo Goku cerrando los ojos— no es ki, es como una...fuerza.

—Oh ya se —dijo Whiss golpeando su mano en palma ganándose la atención de los dos— el estómago de señor Bills gruñe a veces tan fuerte que provoca eso.

—¡CALLATE WHISS! —dijo Bills enojado.

—No, es diferente...tal vez —dijo Goku siendo cortado por su estómago que gruñó— oh ya tengo hambre también.

—Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos ya —dijo Bills con eso los tres se retiraron en una luz no sin antes que el saiyajin le diera una mirada mas al universo.

**Tiempo después.**

**Planeta de Bills.**

—Ah que bien comi —dijo Goku tomándose el estómago.

—Si, que bueno que encontramos ese planeta con buena comida —dijo Bills igual tomando su estómago— bien Goku ya retirate que quiero dormir por unos 40 años.

—¿Que? pero dijo que iba a pelear conmigo, además 40 años es mucho tiempo —dijo Goku.

—Ya no te quejes práctica con Whiss, aunque tienes razón tal vez solo duerma 35 años —diji Bills levantándose para irse.

—Me temo que no puede señor —dijo Whiss terminando de ver algo en su báculo.

—¿por que no? —dijo el gato.

—Zeno sama requiere nuestra presencia ahora mismo —dijo Whiss.

fueron varios minutos de silenció entre los tres.

—¡TODO ES TU CULPA GOKU! —grito Bills golpeándo en la cabeza al saiyajin.

—¿Que, yo que hice? —dijo Goku sobandose la cabeza.

**Palacio de Zeno-sama.**

Los tres aparecieron en las afueras del palacio del rey de todo donde ya estaban siendo esperados por el gran sacerdote.

—Hola señor Daishinkan —dijo Goku saludando con la mano.

—Son Goku que gusto verte, gracias por venir tan pronto —dijo Daishinkan.

—Cl, Claro señor Dai, Daishinkan —dijo Bills haciendo una reverencia.

—Padre, ¿cual es el motivo de nuestra presencia? —dijo el ángel.

—Siganme les explicare cual es el motivo adentro —dijo el gran sacerdote entrando.

Después de unos minutos caminando los cuatro llegaron a la sala del trono donde los esperaban los Zenos-sama con sus guardianes detrás de ellos.

—Goku —dijeron los dos cabezones.

—Hola Zenes- chan —dijo el saiyajin.

—Bueno ahora que estamos aquí procederemos a la razón por que fueron llamados —dijo Daishinkan mirando a los tres— notamos que ustedes estuvieron de curiosos en los nuevos universos creados.

Bills estaba sudando así que Whiss tomo la palabra.

—Si así es, nos dio curiosidad y hechamos un vistazo padre, si estaba prohibido nos disculpamos —dijo Whiss.

—No esta prohibido tranquilo, mas bien queremos sabes ¿que les parecen? ¿quisiéramos escuchar su punto de vista? —dijo Daishinkan.

Los tres se sorprendieron por eso, realmente no lo vieron venir.

—Oh es perfecto, maravilloso digna creación de dioses como ustedes —dijo Bills rápidamente.

—Pense que había dicho que eran aburridos señor Bills que no había nada interesante —dijo Goku.

—¡CALLATE GOKU! —grito Bills tapándole la boca al saiyajin y mirando a los Zenos-samas serios— lo que Goku no entendió es que me refería a que es algo inusual este tipo de universos pero que son muy interesante.

—Padre si se me ve permite quisiera preguntar ¿por que este cambio repentino de universos? —dijo Whiss

—Luego del torneo del poder y de que ya hubiera pasado tiempo sin la creación de nueva vida, Zeno-Sama, del presente y del futuro, decidieron que era tiempo para una nueva oportunidad. — explicaba el sacerdote—. Como habrán podido notar, esos universos mas que de guerreros poderosos, son un mundo de civilizaciones, de comercio y demás primitiva situación. Aun no alcanzan la cúspide de la evolución. Muy distintOS a los 12 universos antes existentes, universos como el de Son Goku. Con mencionar que no ha sido necesario asignar aún un dios de creacion y destruccion. Van lento pero bien.— termino de decir con una leve sonrisa.

—Oh ya veo que gran idea —dijo Whiss.

—Señor Daishinkan —dijo Goku alzando la mano para hablar.

—Si Goku —dijo el sacerdote.

—De hecho yo senti y algo en el último universo, el que tiene naves voladoras y visten raro —dijo Goku.

—Mmm creo que se refiere al universo π15, ¿que sentiste Goku? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Si que sentiste Goku —dijeron Ambos Zenos-sama.

—Bueno como explicarlo, era como una energla, pero no era ki, era como una fuerza que venía de todas partes del universo —dijo Goku.

—Señor Zeno-sama, no agrego mas poder o alguna particular a ese universo —dijo Daishinkan.

—No yo no fui —dijo Zeno del presente apuntando al del futuro— ¿tu fuiste?

—¿No, yo no fui? —dijo Zeno de futuro apuntando al del presente— ¿Fuiste tu?

—Que extraño, bueno tendré que verificarlo y si es así, tendremos que destruirlo y reiniciar uno nuevo —dijo Daishinkan.

—Espero Señor Daishinkan ¿por que destruirlo por eso? —dijo Goku— ahí ya hay personas.

—¡GOKU CALLATE! —grito Bills jalandole la oreja.

—No, esta bien, no hay problema, veras Goku si hay algo inusual como lo que mencionas, ellos pueden usarlo a su beneficio y con el tiempo eso llevara a guerras y conflictos —dijo el sacerdote.

—Si pero ellos merecen una oportunidad, el torneo del poder nos dio eso a nosotros, ¿por que con ellos tiene que se diferente? —dijo Goku.

Whiss sonrió a esas palabras, mientras Bills sudaba por dentro, después de tantos años Goku seguía siendo igual de imprudente.

—¿Estas dispuesto a responsabilisarte de ese universo? —dijo Daishinkan tomando por sorpresa al saiyajin— no estabamos pensando colocar un dios destructor, Whiss esta calificado ya.

—Si padre tiene todo en entrenamiento, solo le faltaría —dijo Whiss pero fue interrumpido.

—No espere señor Daishinkan, yo quiero ayudar pero no quiero ser un dios destructor —dijo Goku rápidamente.

—Oh bueno, podemos entrenarte para un Hakaishin aunque no lo ve como lo tuyo —dijo Daishinkan.

—No señor agradezco la oferta, pero no tengo intención de ser un dios ni nada, estoy feliz siendo mortal —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo Goku, pero entonces no hay manera que puedas ayudar a ese universo, no podemos dejarte ir sin una autoridad divina —dijo Daishinkan.

—Que tal un guardián —dijo Whiss ganándose la atención de todos incluso de los Zenos-sama y Daishinkan— déjeme explicarme Son Goku podría servir como guardián de ese universo como lo ha sido en el suyo, si algo ha demostrado es que es de corazón puro, podría ser un equilibrio en ese lugar.

—Entiendo Whiss pero no le veo beneficio alguno —dijo Daishinkan.

—Por favor Daishinkan, no se si puedo ser un guardián o hacer un equilibrio, pero si con eso puedo ayudarlos quiero hacerlo y si después de eso aun no están conformes pueden destruirlo junto conmigo —dijo Goku.

—¿Que pasa con el universo 7? —dijo Daishinkan.

Dándole una sonrisa triste el saiyajin respondió— realmente no tengo nada que me mantenga ahi, pero ellos merecen una oportunidad como mi abuelo Gohan me la dio a mi.

Todos quedaron en silencio incluso los reyes de todo que era muy raro en ellos.

—Daishikan, queremos que Goku vaya —dijeron los Zenos-sama mirando al sacerdote.

—Como ordené Zenos-sama —dijo Daishinkan con una sonrisa— son Goku iras al universo π15.

Goku sonrió con todos los dientes, mientras Whiss y Bills tenian sonrisas pequeñas.

—Pero Son Goku, tenemos que hablar de las condiciones —dijo Daishinkan serio.

—¿Condiciones? —dijo Goku confundído.

—Asi es, como mencionaste vas para ayudar a ese universo no para resolverle la vida, entonces Goku no puedes tener ventaja llegando, tenemos que adaptarte a ese universo —dijo Daishinkan.

—¿Como es eso? —dijo Goku confundído.

—Padre ¿piensa sellarle su poder? —dijo Whiss.

—¿Pero que pasa con todo lo que hemos invertido en su entrenamiento? —dijo Bills.

—Tranquilos, no sellaré sus poderes, Pero Son Goku tiene que renacer —dijo Daishinkan.

—¡QUE, ME HARAN UN BEBE! —grito Goku.

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO GOKU PURAS TONTERÍAS DICES! —grito Bills para luego pensarlo— ¿no va a ser un bebé verdad?.

—No, lo que haremos sera borrarle la memoria a Goku —dijo Daishinkan.

—Borrarme la memoria, pero... ¿No recordaré ni mi nombre? —dijo Goku preocupado.

-Oh, eso sería demasiado.- dijo el sacerdote.- No perderás tus conocimientos, sólo el como los has aprendido.

-¿Eh?.- exclamó Goku aún más confundido. Whiss lo tomó del hombro.

-Goku, déjeme explicarle.- Procedió el sacerdote-. Al decir que se borrará su memoria, me refiero a que perdera la noción de lo que usted mismo sabe de usted. Hay dos áreas en el cerebro las cuales son muy importantes en el momento de almacenar recuerdos. Una podría decirse a largo plazo y otra a corto. El corto podria simplificarse a un recuerdo del saber volar, más no saber como aprendió o si quiera saber que era capaz de esto.

-ah... Aja...- expresó Goku con cierta concentración.

\- La de largo plazo es la que a ti te preocupa. La cual no será modificada. Sabrás que eres único en tu especie, más aún no entederas los atributos que esto concede. Recordarás quien eres más no quien has sido

\- Disculpe que pregunté pero, ¿Por que es esto necesario?.- inquirió Bills olvidando su temor dejando paso a su duda.

\- Lord Bills, esto es totalmente necesario para salvaguardar ese universo. Son Goku es un Guerrero admirable de un poder inconcebible. Un arma. Además de que ocurrirá precisamente lo mismo que ahora en su actual universo; no habrá alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para darle batalla

\- Eso es verdad Son Goku.- dijo Whiss-. En ese universo aún no han evolucionado a tal nivel.

\- Correcto. Por lo cual es peligroso incluso para Goku.

-Y terriblemente aburrido pero... No quiero olvidar a mis amigos, a mi familia.

-Tus conocidos están más allá de los recuerdos, Goku. Ellos están en tu sabiduría y siempre serán parte de la vida que decidas vivir por medio de su aprendizaje. La elección es tuya.

—Yo no estoy seguro, han sido mas de cien años de recuerdos —dijo Goku dudoso todo lo que le quedaba eran las memorias de sus amigos— Si acepto ¿podre recuperarlo algún día?.

—Eso dependerá de ti solamente Goku, puedes recuperarlos en un años, dos años, diez años o quizá nunca lo hagas —dijo Daishinkan— ahí están los acuerdos para permitirte ir, puedes tomarlos e intentar salvar ese universo o puedes seguir con tu vida aquí y vivir de recuerdos.

—Padre lo tendremos en cuenta y le haré saber la decisión de Goku con su permiso y el de Zeno-sama nos retiramos —dijo Whiss.

—Pero —dijo Goku o al menos trató por que Bills lo tomo del hombro.

—Es suficiente Goku vámonos —dijo Bills.

—Claro mucha suerte —dijo Daishinkan.

—Adios Goku —dijeron los Zenos-sama.

**Tiempo después.**

**Planeta de Bills.**

Los tres aparecieron nuevamente en el hogar del dios, el viaje había sido de mucho silencio lo cual era extraño en Goku.

—Que día —dijo Whiss.

—Si esto de visitar a Zeno-sama me estresa —dijo Bills bostezando— ahora si necesitó dormir.

—Sr Bills usted tiene mas años y mas experiencia que yo —dijo el saiyajin serio— ¿que haría usted?

El dios destructor al ver la expresión del guerrero, también colocó ese rostro serio que les recordaba a Goku el día que se conocieron, cerro los ojos y lo pensó unos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

—Yo creo Goku que la verdadera pregunta que deberías hacerte es si tu quieres vivir solamente de recuerdos —dijo Bills.

Goku se sorprendió por unos segúndos por esa respuesta, pero luego asintió y coloco sus dedos en la frente— gracias Señor Bills, Whiss fue un gusto verlos.

Con dicha despedida, en guerrero desapareció de la vista de ambos maestros. ellos se quedaron un momento en silencio, siendo roto por el dios.

—¿Crees que acepte, Whiss?.— preguntó con cierta melancolia en la voz.

—Es posible. Y mucho se debe a su comentario, señor Bills.—el ángel voltio a su dirección.— ¿Que le impulso a responderle eso?

El dios se encogió de hombros.— No lo se. Whiss, yo soy un dios de la destrucción, no almaceno recuerdos si no años. En mi caso es irrelevante vivir de pasado. Solo existo en este plano hasta el día en que deba marcharme

—En efecto. Pero descuide, aun falta para eso —dijo el ángel.

—Cuando suceda, ¿Que sera de ti?.— pregunto angustiado.

—Soy su maestro señor, donde sea, el aprendizaje seguirá.— con eso dicho por el ángel, ambos sonrieron tristemente

**Planeta Tierra.**

\- ¡Ya llegue!- exclamó de imprevisto el Guerrero de Gi azul provocando que su acompañante soltara un leve grito.

-!Demonios Goku!.- dijo Picolo llevándose una mano al pecho.- No se cuando aprenderás a no aparecer de repente.

\- Jejeje... Lo siento Picolo.- se disculpó el saiya.

-¿Que te sucede?.- pregunto el namek al notar que el Guerrero cargaba un semblante pensativo y preocupado.

-Nada, nada... Es que...- decía el saiya pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez!- grito con cansancio el han el a lo cual el Guerrero tranquilizó con movimiento de manos.

-Calmate Picolo... Desde que envejeciste has tenido un humor...- dijo Goku mientras se quitaba el cinturón de su traje.

\- Tenías que mencionarlo...- dijo Picolo tosiendo un poco. Este se encontraba en una asiento justo para su tamaño. Aún recordaba cuando un viejo Gohan lo comparó con el gran patriarca.

_FlashBack._

_-Gohan, estas demasiado lento —dijo el namekusei esquivando el golpe del hombre._

_-Y usted viejo señor Picolo —dijo Gohan sonriendo._

_-Muchacho insolente... ¡Viejos los cerros y aún asi reverdecen —contra resto Piccolo._

_-Jajaja... Eso es cierto señor, creo que yo y usted somos todo menos jóvenes —dijo el híbrido._

_-La vida no se limita a la edad si no a la sabiduría que emplearse todos esos años, Gohan —dijo Piccolo._

_\- Tiene razón. ¿Sabe? Así como esta, sentado ahi, me recuerda cuando visitamos Namekusei. El gran patriarca era semejante a usted —recordo el saiyajin._

_-Eso es normal. Ambos somos una misma especie —le recordó Piccolo._

_-Lo se. Pero no puedo evitar recordar todas las aventuras que vivimos... Maestro —dijo Gohan._

_-Yo tampoco, hijo... —Sonrio Piccolo._

_Fin FlashBack._

-¡¿Picolo, Picoloooo?! ¿Ya moriste? —dijo Goku sacudiendo al anciano.

-¡Eres un idiota Goku!- grito el namek volviendo de sus recuerdos.- mejor dime que te tiene así

-No lo se muy bien. Pero creo que he llegado a un punto donde no hay límite que cruzar, poder que alcanzar.- expresó Goku con cierta melancolía.

-Sabías que eso pasaría en algún momento Goku. Desde la muerte de Vegeta y de los saiyajin en general no ha habido quien te entretenga con entrenamientos. Eres como un mocoso.- respondió el namek con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Es demasiado decepcionante. La cosa es que se me presentó la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo —dijo Goku cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Piccolo inclinando un poco su enorme cuerpo para ver mejor al saiya

\- Vengo de reunirme en el Reino de Zen-chan.- el namek asintió para que continuará.- Él junto con Whiss y Bills me han mostrado una oportunidad la cual yo pedí pero ahora que lo pienso mejor... Tengo una responsabilidad con la tierra. No puedo dejarla sin protección.

-Tonterías. Creo que esta más segura sin ti como decía Bulma.- ambos sonriero con nostalgia.- Sabes que en la descendencia saiyajin aún quedan genes fuertes del legado tuyo y de Vegeta. Aunque sean más híbridos que guerreros. No tienes de que preocuparte.

\- ¿Eso crees?- pregunto Goku con cierta alegría.

\- La tierra, ni nuestro universo ha estado en peligro desde hace muchos años. No digo que eso sea malo pero, sabremos que hacer. Es momento de que los humanos aprendan a solucionar sus problemas, ¿No crees?.- Término de decir Picolo con cierta dificultad, aún asi Goku sabía a lo que se refería y no pudo evitar reír un poco.- Diviértete Son, es momento de que dejes el pasado donde va, y a los muertos descansar.

-¡Ven conmigo! Será como antes.- dijo Goku. El Namek El tosio fuertemente.

-Un día prometí destruirte... Cof, cof... Siempre te sales con la tuya sabandija.- Goku sonrió tristemente.- nada es como antes. Yo no puedo si quiera levantarme de aquí

-Es por que eres Gordo..

-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO, SUFRO UNA METAMORFOSIS DE MI ESPECIE, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!.- grito Piccolo logrando que Goku se encogiera.- Cof, Cof... Ya no puedo seguirte. Aún asi... Sabes que contarás conmigo siempre.

-Picolo, No quiero dejarte sólo. Eres un gran amigo.

\- No soy tu amigo. Somos enemigos.- dijo ocultando si sonrisa, aún así Goku se percató de ella.- Acepta la oferta de Zeno-Sama. Ve y reinicia tu vida, aquí sólo queda la muerte del pasado.

-Gracias Picolo. Cuidate mucho por favor.

\- Yo soy el rey demonio, No necesito que una sabandija como tu me diga que debo de hacer. Cuidate Son, aún tengo que ser yo quien te destruya.- ambos sonrieron.

-Te esperare, Picolo.- ambos apretaron sus manos en un saludo.

\- Ahora vete que no me dejas descansar.- dijo Picolo cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Si!...- respondió el saiya colocando sus dedos en la frente y desapareciendo. Una vez solo, el namek libero un suspiro de cansancio. Si vida extendida y sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en si se debían precisamente en no dejar sólo al Guerrero. Años habían pasado y poco a poco los guerreros Z habían pasado de vida a ser sólo polvo. El mismo sufrió la partida de Gohan y sólo deseaba volverlo a ver en el cielo de los guerreros.

-Muy pronto, Gohan.-Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía a la nada

-Olvide mi cinturón.- dijo Goku apareciendo de repente provocando que Picolo salte en su lugar

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, MALDITO IDIOTA... ME MATARAS DE UN INFARTO!...- grito el namek provocando que Goku se llevará una mano detrás de la cabeza.

**Tiempo Después.**

**Palacio de Zeno-sama.**

—Goku que sorpresa verte de nuevo —dijo Daishinkan serio— me imagino tomaste una decisión.

—Si señor Daishinkan la tome —dijo el saiyajin mirando al gran sacerdote con determinacion y sin duda el, estaba listo.

**Varios Minutos despues.**

**Universo π15.**

**Planeta desconocido.**

Un hombre tendido sobre la arena comenzaba abrir los ojos por la luminosidad del lugar.

—Oh, mi cabeza —dijo la persona mientras tomaba dicho lugar.

Después de unos segundos el por fin comenzó a mirar su entorno, podía ver que estaba sentando sobre la arena y el lugar estaba mayormente cubierto de agua, y numerosos árboles verdes.

—¿Donde estoy? ¿que paso? —dijo parpadeando confundido.

El acuerdo habia sido sellado.

**Universo 7.**

**Otro Mundo.**

**Paraíso De Los Guerreros.**

-¿Acepto?- pregunto una voz áspera.

\- Así es, Vegeta.- respondió Picolo rejuvenecido.

\- Ese insecto sólo sabe meterse en más problemas.- dijo el saiya con una leve sonrisa. No podía negar que esperaba con ansias el momento en que Goku llegará al cielo de los guerreros pero en las últimas horas Kaiosama las había llegado con la novedad, los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de Goku. Era de esperarse que aceptará irse a reiniciar su vida en otro universo, Vegeta hubiera hecho lo mismo pero si vida no fue la misma después de perder a su esposa y familia. Ahora, miraba con orgullo que al final de los tiempos, la sangre guerrera de los saiyajin ansiaran las batallas y más que todo, el ferviente deseo de morir en una.

Kakarotto finalmente era el último de su especie. Un auténtico saiyajin.

\- Digno de Goku.- respondió el namek sacándole de sus cavilaciones.- es lo único que ha hecho en su vida

\- Hmp, y dime vegetal, ¿Estas listo para enfrentarte al gran Vegeta?- dijo el saiya colocando su pose de pelea-. Aún me debes una.- sonrió.

\- Lo único que tienes de grande es tu fanfarronismo, Vegeta.- exclamó Picolo igual de sonriente quitándose el turbante, arrojandolo a un lado

-Descuida, sabandija... No te dejaré tan sucio para que te reunas con Gohan..

-Más te vale.- dicho esto, ambos se lanzaron en una enfrentamiento sin precedentes cerrando así un ciclo vencido. Un pasado que ya no importaba al ser re-escrito por un sólo individuo, uno que ahora lo volvía a hacer.

Uno que en esos momentos ni imaginaba lo mucho que cambiaría la historia de su propio destino

**Universo π15.**

**Planeta desconocido**

La luz asomaba dorada iluminando el denso mar que tenia frente de si. El dolor de su cabeza, aun sin explicación de su por que, era punzante ante la oleada de mareo en su pensamiento. Donde estaba, no tenia idea. Y, aun así, el bello panorama le decía que todo estaría bien. Aquellas aguas calmas le invitaban a disfrutar de su amena brisa.

Frente a la oleada marina cubierta de un eterno resplandor, el desconocido miraba aquella luz emanada de los infinitos astros. Su mirada ónix reflejaba lo que sabia, en algún momento de su vida contemplo con mas intensidad y que, aun así, esto era diferente. El sol siempre brilla distinto para su espectador, y dos soles reflejados e imponentes en el eterno cobrizo de un atardecer no eran la excepción.

Un hombre. Una oportunidad. Un nuevo destino. De todo esto era ausente Son Goku.

**Listo el capítulo 1 de esta nueva historia, tengo decir que estoy emocionado como cuando empezó La Redención De Un Héroe y El Hijo De La Leyenda y esperó que esta sea de su agrado también.**

**Ahora algunos puntos estamos en el episodio 0 por así decirlo, esto se manejara por episodios los eventos aquí son antes de los eventos canónicos y cuando lleguemos a ellos se hará una adaptación de los mismos así que no quiero quejas xd. **

**Como saben a mi y Lady nos gustaría escuchar sus opiniones con este nuevo proyecto, así que esperó que la disfruten.**

**Que la fuerza los acompañé.**


End file.
